NCIS
by Rose Carlyair
Summary: Cat had a normal life with her foster family. Dad's a Marine and Mom always at home. but Cat's peaceful life is shattered when she returns home from the movies & finds her parents dead. Who is her real parents? is Gibbs the hero or the villian?


_**NCIS 1**_

Ch.1

I laugh so hard, I'm glad there's no milk in me right now or else I'd be spuing it out right about now. That was an awesome movie, I really should get out more. I turn to my friends; I thank them and look at my watch. Oh god, my dad is going to kill me! I'm an hour late and I didn't call.

I put in the key and rush in. oh god; my father is going to kill me. He has a gun to do it with, too. Darn the second amendment right to bare arms. The old sea dog is going to have it now.

"MOM, DAD, I'M HOME," I shouted.

God, he must really be pissed off. I haven't heard him listen to his music this loud… all my life. I hang up my coat and scarf, put my keys away and go to my dad's home office.

"Dad, I'm really sorry for being late," I told through the door.

Oh come on, the music can't be that loud. I see the door is somewhat open. I push open the door, this is weird. The door is usually shut tight and locked up. I go in and turn down the music. I think my dad's trying to wake the dead.

"Dad, I'm sorry for being late, the movie was delayed and I didn't look at my watch," I lied.

It's just one harmless white lie. I go closer to my father, he isn't screaming his head off. I wonder if he's giving me the silent treatment. I've heard about this sort of punishment, never believe it to be affective. Until that is.

"Oh come on, dad. I said I was sorry," I told.

Just speak, dammit! I grab the chair forcefully and turn it around.

"Are you li-" I said.

then I see my father's pale dead body. I scream at the top of my lungs. Oh god, someone killed my father. I run out of the room into Mom's space.

"Mom, call nine one one. Dad's hurt," I screamed scared.

"MOM!" I shouted.

I move her seat and her dead body falls down dead. I scream a second time. I run away from there, I go to the safest place in the house, my parents' bedroom. I get on there bed and dial nine one one.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?" the woman asked.

"Please, my parents have been murder. They said to contact a special agent if anything should happen to them," I told.

"Wait, please call down. Where are you, young lady," the woman asked.

"Please my father was a Marine, call 555-1035. Please, hurry," I practically screamed.

I hang up the phone and hide in the closet. I don't want to be in plain sight when the paramedics come.

while Gibbs is away, the team plays. Tony gets up and steal Tim's muffin. Just for the heck of it.

"I wouldn't be stealing that, Tony," Tim warned.

"Why, because it would hurt your feelings. McGeek," Tony teased.

"No," Tim replied.

"Because I made that especially for McGee," Ziva told.

Tony freezes, probable remembering the last unofficial rule, never ever (ever) tick off Ziva. He rushes back to McGee and gives him back his muffin before Ziva kills him. And before any chaos can happen, Gibbs enter. Coffee in hand and presence restoring order and peace in his justice system.

"Two dead Marines, frightened daughter. She's hiding out in the house," Gibbs simply said.

they all rush to get their things together. Gibbs stops dead on, waiting for Ziva and Tony. Gibbs slaps Tony upside the head. Hard.

"What did I do, Boss?" Tony simply asked.

"You ticked Ziva off," Gibbs replied.

Gibbs leaves and the two agents follow him down.

I'm trembling, I should've brought my coat with me. I should probable pack my things too. They're going to give me away to Social Serves. God, I hate that idea already, and the agents haven't even found me yet.

Even though my brain says stay the hell away, my heart says hurry. I'm so scared right now, I should be dead too. I wasn't even going to go the movies, if not for Alicia. Oh god, I'm dead if they find out I'm alive. Hurry, hurry, hurry.

"What's the time of death, Ducky," Gibbs asked.

"Well, I can't be sure until autopsy, but roughly eight to eight thirty, I suppose," Ducky answered. "You don't suppose the poor child witnessed it, Jethero?"

"I don't know, Duck. That's what I'm going to find out when I find them," Gibbs replied annoyed.

Gibbs looks around the room. he notices dust prints, he follows them to the second victim's deathbed and then to the master bedroom. He smiles, Gibbs now knows where the child is hiding. He waits and listens for the kid to reveal himself or herself first.

_Hh'chuuu_, he's got them now. Gibbs turns to the closet, he opens the cracked open walk in closet and smiles at the kid.

great, I've been caught. My life is over now. He's smiling at me. he's an old looking man, white hair on top with dark sides. He has light blue eyes that can pierce a man soul, or give a baby the confidence to be the president of the US. He looks tall, but I'm cradle up into a ball.

He extends his hands out to me, I take it. even though this guy is my Grim Reaper, I'll act like my normal self with this guy. Which is mature with a head healed high.

"Are you Mister and Misses Murray's child?" he asked nicely.

"Yes, are you the special agent I requested?" I asked suspiciously.

"You requested me?" he asked.

"What's your number?" I asked.

He doesn't reply.

"I'm not going anywhere or helping anyone unless you answer my question and get me my requested special agent!" I demanded.

I probable shouldn't be making demands. Especially with these people, for my life is in their hands. I should be playing nice and requesting thing after I got their trust, but no. I have to be the hard ass child I once was when I was a pre-teen. Old habits really do die hard.

"555-1035," he told finally.

So, he is that requested agent. Just my luck, I pissed off the one guy who could truly help me. I'm so screwed!

"Special Agent Leroy Jethero Gibbs," he said.

I smile, the best I can anyway.

"Caitlin Murray," I told.

"Alright Caitlin, come with me," he said nicely.

I follow Gibbs to the crime scene. Oh god, it's just like what I seen on TV. This seems so wrong.

"Ducky, you have a question for Caitlin," Gibbs declared.

"Oh, it that who's the unfortunate child, then yes, I do," he said.

Ducky has his back turn to me.

"Well, why don't you tell her?" he asked.

I giggle a little. He had no idea that I was here, I'm silent as a cat. Valid nickname by my friends and family. Ducky turns around to me, I smile at him.

"Caitlin, did you, by chance, witness your parents murder," Ducky said.

ducky has light brown hair with brown eyes, an aging face of wisdom with glasses. He's a little taller than I am for the second.

"No, I just found their bodies dead when I retired home from the movies," I told.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," he said genuinely sad.

Gibbs takes me away, from my house, my parents and away from my previous life.


End file.
